guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Juggernaut
I move to remove spoiler tag in this article None of the plot is revealed by this article. This is just pure and simple lore. -PanSola 18:02, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :Seconded. -- Dashface 06:16, 12 June 2006 (CDT) :Disagree. For precedent, see spoiler tags on other lore articles; for example, Throne of Pellentia. I think it has a place, as the fact that the juggernauts are Kurzicks is one of the very few surprising facts in the story. –'70.20' (☎) 2006-06-12 11:19 (UTC) ::When something's secretly made out of people, that's usually a major spoiler. During the FPE, the Kurzicks didn't say one word about the nature and origins of Juggernauts until after you earned their trust by completing Befriending the Kurzicks, implying that the information is a secret restricted to the Kurzicks and their closest allies. However the dialogue of Guardsman Oldrich (who I'm pretty sure wasn't in the FPE) makes it clear that the human origin of Juggernauts is no secret, and this additional context suggests that the Kurzicks are concerned with the security (and probably sanctity) of The Eternal Grove, not its secrecy. -- Gordon Ecker 02:53, 9 September 2006 (CDT) Juggies are trees Because I had nothing better to do (well, that's a lie), I took one of my of Pruning weapons out of the attic and had a good whack on a Protoss ZealotJuggernaut. Turns out the buggers are trees after all. 85.31.186.86 :85.31.186.86: Could you please take that weapon and test it on Dragon Lillies and Undergrowths too?! I suspect that these are plants too, but don't have a weapon of Pruning to verify it. See Talk:Dragon Lilly. --Tetris L 09:41, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :And the Titans in Kryta/Maguuma please? I've been looking for a Pruning weapon forever. Honestly the pruning mod is harder to get than a 15^50 perfect gold stormbow... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:13, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::You should have said something earlier! I got a buttload of pruning mods for staves, axes, and bows (most 20% or 19%) when I went through the game with my Ritualist. There seemed to be no end to them! (T/ ) 11:26, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :::I'm most interested in Hammer max pruning mods, followed by Axe, then sword. Unless bows/staves are capable of gaurenteeing critical hits they won't help much. If you see any in the future, hold on to them for me! -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:29, 19 May 2006 (CDT) I'm not 85.31.x.x, but I do have a 16% pruning sword. I'm not sure how he calculated that Juggernauts are plants. I was out attacking Undergrowths just now, and it does appear that the critical hits are boosted by about 16%, so that's a good indication that they are plants. I would hazard a guess that Dragon Mosses are similar, but their damned Blurred Vision makes testing a chore. No clue about Dragon Lilies -- don't have a Canthan native char and not planning to make one any time soon. How can I get to one of them with a Tyrian char? About the Krytan titans: I've already finished the titan quests with my PvE chars, so it's not possible for me to test it. Sorry. 128.2.206.194 09:54, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :Yes, comparing the damage done by critical hits would be the right way to test it. For Titans, as long as you group with someone who has the quest, you can test it. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 10:20, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :If you're using a weapon and not a spell, you MUST (not choice) use Wild Blow as your test skill. So, that you can eliminate the variance in weapon damage. To find Dragon Lillies with a Tyrian character, just go to Kaineng Docks northwest of the Marketplace, then take to Firstmate what's his name and he's transport you to Shing Jea Island, to Seitung Harbor specifically. From there, take the northwest exit (not the west one) and you'll be in Jaya Bluffs. From there head east )inside a cave full of Yetis) to Haijun Lagoon. There if you go down to the lagoon you'll find them in groups of 2-3. Happy hunting. --Karlos 14:22, 20 May 2006 (CDT) ::Don't really need Wild Blow if you only look at the crits, which will always use the max damage of the weapon. :::That's ridiculous. You think that if you have a 15-22 sword that you'll do 22 dmg on a critical hit??!! There's the AL of whom you're attacking and then your own mastery of the weapon as well as any other modifiers in place. Just use Wild Blow so you know that you're doing a critical. Why guess when you can know? --Karlos 14:55, 20 May 2006 (CDT) ::::You should brush up on your damage lore. You can easily tell when a hit is a crit and when it isn't. 18.187.1.68 18:38, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :::::I disagree, especially when enemy has high AL AND you don't know enemy's AL (just nkow they are high). Critical hit's chance to occure may be quite low, and it might just end up dealing one more point of damage than usual (because enemy AL is high). The only excuse for not using Wild Blow is if the only thing you got is a bow, or if you are testing on a mob that's level 10 or below and you feel really lazy. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:21, 20 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::The best way to know when you do a crit is to test with an assassin. Using wild blow is soo last year :D --Theeth (talk) 16:16, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::Yes, if you have a primary assassin (with any weapon, even a bow), you'll get +1 energy (or more) when a critical hit lands. --Karlos 18:15, 18 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Even with a secondary assassin, just grab Critical Eye, it'll do the job. --Theeth (talk) 21:21, 18 June 2006 (CDT) Add the defenders? I think Klaus, Leiber and Ex-Redemptor Berta should be added to the List of Juggernauts. seconded. add Guardsman Oldrich as well. --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven oh but add them in their "elite juggernaut so-and-so" form to stop confusion, and add a note on the original "Klaus, Lieber and ex-redemptor berta" pages. --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven Trivia Omg, it's from Juggernaut in the X-men!!! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 17:18, 3 July 2007 (CDT) B*tch, do you know who I am?! :Erh.. sign? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 16:08, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Juggernaut < Siege Turtle ...at least in Gyala Hatchery. These things are just as slow, fight in melee, have very meh skills, have meh damage output, and - are no harder to kill than anything else. Siege Turtle may not be "immortal" but Turtle Shell rocks, Siege Turtle Attack actually has killing power, and Aura of the Juggernaut is rather laughable. (T/ ) 05:50, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Siege Turtles outclass Juggernauts even more in Fort Aspenwood, where they have Carrier's Defense. Arshay Duskbrow 06:01, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Siege turtles are poopy. ::If there's a ranger or mes on the kurz team then the turtles are gged, they're annoying otherwise. But yeah, the juggernaut is weak in comparison. Mr IP 02:50, 12 February 2008 (UTC) This may be horribly, horribly late, but I disagree with this section name. The Turtles aren't necessarily better, it's just that the poor Juggernaut is usually horribly out-manned. Said Turtles usually (In FA) are heavily defended by it's accompanying Warriors and all the Luxon casters that hide inside the Turtle itself. (That thing needs team collision). When it comes to unit on unit though, the Juggernaut will always beat a Turtle heads up since that what they were made for. I saw this first hand in an FA match where all but a couple leechers and a single brave soul quit on the Lux side. I killed the Warriors while said lone unit drew the Juggernaut near the Turtle. I killed the guy and let the two monsters duke it out. Even with a direct hit, the Siege Attack barely dented the Juggernaut, and said Juggernaut was taking decent bites out of the Turtle. And when "Da Juggernaut (tossed that) beech" over, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the reptile as the Juggernaut easily beat out 2/3 of the Turtle's max HP in two swings. And having fought myself 1v1 when I wanted to steal aquire some Lux armor and needed Faction so I could talk with the Armor NPC, Juggernaut hit my 116 AL War consistently with 80-ish damage a swing, and broke triple digits with a crit. So yeah. I can't agree with calling him inferior/weak. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 05:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :The main problem is their speed. If they walked as fast as players did, they would be very good, now, they're just meh.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Fort Aspenwood Juggernaught bugs so time and time again, i have watched a Juggernaut start walking towards a foe that is attacking them (or a turtle who is shooting at them) they will walk 9/10 of the way there (very, very, very slowly...) and then they randomly turn around and go back to the gate, only to turn around and do it again. Very irritating when there are turtles that need tossing.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'''"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 15:48, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Not as irritating as turtles that get stuck and don't move for the rest of the match, being even more useless. --Macros 06:17, July 21, 2010 (UTC)